La Granja Shibusen
by Aerith Gainsborough201
Summary: Cuando Soul es expulsado de la escuela, sus padres lo envían a la Granja Shibusen: un internado en el que solo hay un día de vacaciones al año y donde no se permiten ni siquiera las visitas de los padres. No es una escuela normal...es una muy, pero muy antigua escuela para brujos. PD. Esta historia es una adaptacion fiel del libro "La Granja Groosham" Creditos a Anthony Horowitz


**Capítulo 1 Expulsado**

Era la hora de la cena en la casa del paseo Wiernotta número 3, en la ciudad de Londres.

El señor y la señora Evans estaban sentados a la mesa con Soul, su segundo hijo varón. Esa noche, la cena había comenzado con un platón de col cruda bañada en salsa de queso, porque el señor y la señora Evans nunca comían carne. El ambiente en la habitación se sentía particularmente frio. Esa tarde, la del último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, Soul había llevado a casa sus calificaciones escolares. Su lectura no había sido placentera.

 _"Evans no ha avanzado"_ , había escrito el profesor de matemáticas.

 _"No puede dividir ni multiplicar. Me temo que no llegara lejos"._

 _"¡Tiene madera de flojo!"_ , era el comentario del maestro de carpintería.

 _"¡Seria un milagro que se quedara despierto en clase!"_ , se quejaba el maestro de religión.

"Un perfecto inútil", sentenciaba el prefecto.

"Se dirige al fracaso", concluía el director.

El señor Evan leyó todos estos comentarios con creciente enojo. Primero, su cara se puso roja. Luego, sus dedos se pusieron blancos. Las venas del cuello se le tornaron azules y su lengua, negra. La señora Evan dudo entre llamar al doctor o tomarle una foto a color; pero al final, luego de varios vasos de whisky, el señor Evan se tranquilizó.

–Cuando yo era niño– se lamentó –, si mis calificaciones no eran de primera, mi padre me encerraba durante una semana en un gabinete, sin comida. Una vez, me encadenó a la defensa trasera del coche y luego me llevó por la carretera, y eso sólo porque quedé n segundo lugar en latín.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? –Sollozó a señora Evan, jalándose el cabello teñido de rojo–. ¿Qué dirán los vecinos si se enteran? ¡Se burlarán! ¡Estoy acabada!

–Si yo hubiera llegado con estas calificaciones– continuó el señor Evan–, mi padre me habría matado. Me habría amarrado a las vías de ferrocarril y esperado de Charing Cross de las 11:05…

–Podríamos simular que nunca tuvimos un segundo hijo– lloriqueo la señora Evan–. Podríamos decir que tiene una enfermedad rara…o que se cayó a un barranco.

Como ya habrán deducido de todo esto, el señor y la señora Evan no eran el mejor tipo de padres que a uno le hubiera gustado tener. Edward Evan era bajo, gordo, calvo, con el bigote tieso y una verruga en el cuello. Era presidente de un banco en la ciudad de Londres. Eileen Evans era unos treinta centímetros más alta que él, muy delgada, con dientes de porcelana y pestañas postizas. Los Evan llevaban casados veintinueve años y siete hijos. Los seis hermanos mayores de Soul habían dejado la casa.

Soul se había sentado en el extremo opuesto de la reluciente mesa de nogal, y comía una nuez de Castilla, lo único que la había servido. Suele tener una expresión perezosa y algo indiferente en su rostro lo cual siempre hacia enojar a su padre tachándolo de irresponsable y sin vergüenza. Tenía el cabello blanco, los ojos de un color rojo oscuro y dientes puntiagudos. Soul describiría su actitud como relajada y despreocupada, intentando moldearse a sí mismo como alguien cool.

Durante media hora sus padres hablaron como si el no estuviera presente. Pero cuando su madre sirvió el plato principal –pastel de espárragos y poro con salsa de zanahoria rayada–, su padre volvió y lo miro fijamente con un ojo parpadeante.

–Soul– le dijo –, tu madre y yo hemos comentado tus calificaciones y no estamos complacidos.

– ¡No lo estamos! – confirmo la señora Evans, rompiendo en llanto.

–He decidido que debe hacerse algo. Te digo que si tu abuelo viviera, te habría encerrado en el refrigerador colgado de los pies. ¡Eso me hacía si tan solo me atrevía a estornudar sin pedir permiso! Pero he decidido ser menos severo contigo.

– ¡Tu padre es un ángel! – dijo la señora Evans mientras se sonaba la nariz con su pañuelo de encaje.

–Decidí, en lo que a ti se refiere, cancelar la Navidad este año. No habrá árbol, ni regalo, ni pavo, ni nieve.

– ¿No habrá nieve? – pregunto la señora Evans.

–No en nuestro jardín. Si nieva, la quitare de inmediato. Ya arranque el 25 de diciembre de mi agenda. Esta familia pesara directamente del 24 al 26 de diciembre. Sin embargo, tendremos dos veintisietes de diciembre para ajustar el calendario.

–No entiendo– dijo la señora Evans.

–No interrumpas, preciosa– dijo el señor Evans, asestándole un golpe con una cuchara–. Si no fuera por tu madre –continuo– te habría dado una soberana paliza. Permíteme decirte que no hay suficientes correctivos en esta casa. A mí me pegaban todos los días cuando era niño y eso no me hizo ningún daño.

–Te hizo un poco e daño– susurro la señora Evans con voz apenas perceptible.

– ¡Tonterías! – El señor Evans se alejó de la mesa en su silla de ruedas eléctrica–. Me convirtió en el hombre que soy.

–Pero querido, no puedes caminar…

–Un precio pequeño por modales tan perfectos

Encendió el motor de la silla y se acercó a Soul con un leve y silbante resuello.

– ¿Y bien…? –Pregunto– ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Soul respiro hondo. Había temido ese momento toda la tarde.

–No puedo regresar– dijo.

– ¿No puedes o no quieres?

–No puedo.

Soul saco de su bolsillo una carta arrugada y se la dio a su padre.

–Iba a decírtelo –murmuro–. Me expulsaron.

– ¿Expulsado? ¡Expulsado!

Edward Evans se hundió en su silla de ruedas. Su mano golpeo accidentalmente los controles, la silla salió disparada hacia atrás contra la chimenea. En tanto que Eileen Evans, a punto de tomar un sorbo de vino, soltó un chillido ahogado y volcó la copa de vino sobre si vestido.

–De todos modos no me gustaba ese lugar– dijo Soul.

En circunstancias normales ni siquiera se habría atrevido a mencionarlo. Pero ya estaba metido en tantos problemas que uno más difícilmente empeoraría la situación.

– ¿No te gustaba? – Grito su padre, mientras se echaba encima una jarra de agua para apagar el fuego–. ¡El colegio Beton es el mejor internado del país! ¡Las personas más distinguidas asisten a Beton! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me cuesta que estés ahí? ¡Doce mil libras! Yo fui a Beton. Tu abuelo asistió a Beton. Tu bisabuelo estuvo en Beton, ¡dos veces de tanto que le gusto! ¡Y ahora vienes a decirme a mí…!

Su mano tropezó con el cuchillo trinchador y lo hubiera lanzado contra su hijo de no haber sido porque la señora Evans se echó sobre él, recibiendo quince centímetros de acero inoxidable en el pecho.

– ¿Por qué no te gustaba? – le grito, mientras su madre resbalándose cayo en la alfombra.

Soul trago saliva. Con el rabillo del ojo había ubicado la puerta. Si las cosas se ponían realmente mal, tendría que salir volando a su cuarto.

–Me parece una escuela tonta– dijo –. Nunca me gusto tener que decir buenos días en latín a los maestros. No me gustaba limpiar las botas de otros niños, ni usar sombrero alto y colas de pingüino, ni tener que comer en un solo pie, solo por tener menos de trece años. No me gustaba ninguna de sus reglas tontas. Cuando me expulsaron, delante de toda la escuela me cortaron la corbata a la mitad y pintaron mi saco de amarillo…

– ¡Pero esa es la tradición! –Grito el señor Evans–. De eso se tratan los internados. A mí me encantaba Beton. Nunca me importo que no hubiera niñas. Cuando me case con tu madre ni siquiera sabía que era mujer. ¡Me tomo diez años descubrirlo!

Se agacho y saco el cuchillo del pecho de su esposa, para abrir con él la carta, que decía:

 _Querido señor Evans:_

 _Me apena profundamente tener que comunicarle que me he visto forzado a expulsar a su hijo Soul, por su socialismo constante y voluntario._

 _Quid te exempta iuvat spinis de pluribus una?_

 _Atentamente,_

 _El director del colegio Beton_

– ¿Qué dice? – gimió la señora Evans mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– ¡Socialismo! – el señor Evans sostenía la carta entre dos manos temblorosas, que se separaron abruptamente al romper la hoja de papel por la mitad; su codo alcanzo a su esposa, en el ojo.

–No quiero ir a un internado– dijo Soul–. Quiero ir a una escuela común y corriente con gente común y corriente y…

No alcanzo a decir más. Su padre había oprimido los controles de su silla y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el blandiendo el cuchillo trinchador, mientras su madre gritaba de dolor, como si la hubiera arrollado. Soul salto hasta la puerta, la abrió y la azoto detrás de él.

–Si yo hubiera hablado así a mi padre, me habría hecho beber un galo de gasolina y luego…

Fue todo lo que escucho. Llego a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama. A sus oídos llegaba un ruido de platos rotos y los gritos amortiguados de sus padres que se culpaban uno al otro por lo sucedido.

Todo había terminado. De hecho no había sido tan terrible como pensó. Pero tumbado a solas, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, Soul no pudo evitar que lo asaltara la idea de que lo peor aún no había sucedido.


End file.
